This invention relates to an apparatus for arranging, at a predetermined spacing on a reception conveyor, objects originating in a disordered manner from a delivery conveyor.
This technical problem is strongly felt where it is required to feed packaging machines with objects of delicate nature (for example soaps) which are difficult to manipulate without undergoing damage if they are to be introduced into the packaging machines at a constant rate.
In fact the automatic devices which are known and used at the present time for arranging objects at a given spacing are not acceptable when the objects are of a delicate nature, because they use members which operate mechanically on the objects and which cause them to slide on the conveyor belts.
It must also be noted that devices of known type are considerably complicated because of the fact that usually they have to coordinate the action of said members with the detection by appropriate sensing devices that the object on which they have to act has arrived in a position suitable for the operation.